1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circulating charging/discharging device, and more particularly to a circulating charging/discharging device that charges an electric vehicle while the electric vehicle is moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advantages of quiet and exhaust-free, electric vehicles are gradually adopted in large cities and more and more people would like to use such environmentally safe transport.
As the name implies, the power for driving the electric vehicles is electricity energy. The electric vehicle is usually equipped with a high capacity energy storing device or a battery assembly. To start the electric vehicle, the energy storing device or the battery assembly will transmit power to a wheel motor. As the wheel motor operates, the vehicle can be driven by a driving system in the electric vehicle.
The moving distance of the electric vehicle depends on power capacity of the energy storing device or the battery assembly. Once the energy storing device or the battery assembly has been lower than a threshold, the car driver should look for a charging station to charge the electric vehicle.
However, the charging stations may not be widely spread. The car driver may not be quickly and conveniently find a charging station. Even if the charging station has been found, the car driver still needs a long time for charging.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a circulating charging/discharging device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.